


coffee and a kiss

by ivyclimbing



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Fanart, Libraries, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclimbing/pseuds/ivyclimbing
Summary: Soft librarian Bucky and tattooed barista Steve.





	coffee and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One for Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265716) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist). 



**Author's Note:**

> So! Many! Feelings! about THIS FIC. T_T Please accept my meagre offering. (Steve, on break, finding Bucky in the archives and kissing him senseless: missed you; it's fine, Buck, the kids are looking at porn anyway; Carol nodded at me today; can't wait for tonight. And Bucky just BLUSHING.)


End file.
